La Servidumbre
by Chessipedia
Summary: A Lucius Malfoy no le gusta Dobby. Para nada. Odia sus enormes ojos de Don Juan, su taparrabos que le queda mejor que al mismísimo Tarzán, sus tres pelos del sobaco que le dan madurez…, pero si hay algo que odia es el "affaire" que se trae el elfo con su mujer, la delicada Narcissa. Lucius sospecha que mantienen un idilio y quiere averiguarlo. Para ello intentará convencer a Snape


Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Personajes de Rowling, ideas retorcidas de las moderadoras del foro.

A Lucius Malfoy no le gusta Dobby. Para nada. Odia sus enormes ojos de Don Juan, su taparrabos que le queda mejor que al mismísimo Tarzán, sus tres pelos del sobaco que le dan madurez…, pero si hay algo que odia es el "affaire" que se trae el elfo con su mujer, la delicada Narcissa. Lucius sospecha que mantienen un idilio y quiere averiguarlo. Para ello intentará convencer a Snape para que le prepare el Veritaserum más potente del mundo mundial. El problema es que Snape nunca hace algo a cambio de nada…

**La Servidumbre**

Lucius estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor leyendo El Profeta cuando Dobby, su elfo doméstico, entró con la bandeja del desayuno. Lucius lo miró de soslayo, intentando ocultar su rabia en un respiro.

Dobby tenía ese porte que cualquiera envidiaría y lucía un tapa rabos que… Merlín… qué no daría el por tener la confianza de andar en taparrabos por la casa; pero su pálida complexión y falta de musculatura hacía que Lucius utilizara sus túnicas todo el tiempo.

El hombre en la mesa siguió simulando leer el periódico mientras veía como el elfo doméstico servía la mesa. Dobby colocó unas tostadas en el centro y colocó el plato con huevos y tocino, frente a Lucius, sin molestar su lectura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sigiloso? Odiaba que fuera mejor que él en todo. ¿Sería que sabía que el Lord lo regañaba por no saber acechar a sus victimas sin ser notado? Estúpido elfo…

Dobby continuó con la rutina matutina de su trabajo, servir a Narcissa. La señora Malfoy miró su plato mientras era traído por su elfo, inhaló el delicioso aroma de los huevos recién hechos y sonrió. Dobby notó como uno de los cubiertos faltaba en la mesa y antes de que la señora pudiera notarlo en falta desapareció y reapareció en el mismo sitio, con un tenedor.

El elfo doméstico intentó colocar el cubierto justo antes de que Narcissa moviera su mano, instintivamente, a dónde; normalmente; se encontraba dicho utensilio. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la mano de Narcissa cayó sobre la suya, justo cuando colocaba el tenedor faltante, encogiéndose a la espera de una reprimenda. Narcissa sólo lo vio, con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro, y retiró el tenedor de las manos del elfo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el esposo de la antigua señora Black.

¡Narcissa! No, Narcissa no se atrevería… no frente a sus narices, no. Se rehusaba a creerlo. Pero… ¿podría culparla? Lucius casi no paraba en casa por culpa de su nuevo trabajo; pero Narcissa no sería capaz. ¿O si?... y entonces lo supo… Ese sexy taparrabo que pavoneaba todo el día por la casa, mientras el no estaba. Los distintivos tres pelos en el pecho que harían suspirar a cualquier mujer con sólo verlos. Las orejas de murciélago que se balanceaban con cada paso que daba. Cuando Lucius Malfoy dejaba la casa Narcissa se quedaba con esa visión pavoneándose por la casa…

Lucius intentó buscar entre sus recuerdos, algo, algún indicio de que lo que sospechaba no fuera cierto. De que todo era un pigmento de su imaginación. Como cuando Narcissa se acercaba a él al final del día para darle un beso, en la mejilla, a manera de saludo y bienvenida. O las conversaciones casuales en donde ella le comentaba lo que Dobby había planeado todo el día. O la mirada que compartían… _La mirada_, pensó Lucius, la mirada que compartió Dobby esa mañana, esa mirada que decía más que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar… Narcissa nunca lo miraba de esa manera.

El cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas, tuvo que dejar el periódico. Lucius estaba celoso. Celoso de la servidumbre. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Narcissa dejó su desayuno de lado por un momento y llamó a Dobby de nuevo al comedor. Ella comenzó a hablar de algo que Lucius no estaba escuchando, no le importaba mucho, alguna nimiedad acerca de la cena con los Lestrange; sin embargo veía detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de su mujer. La sutil sonrisa que trataba de no escapársele de los labios, como retorcía la servilleta entre sus manos; nerviosa por algún motivo. La manera en que su mirada se iluminaba y seguía todos los movimientos del elfo, como tratando de no perderse nada.

Lucius no pudo aguantarlo más, tomó la servilleta desde su regazo y con ella golpeó fuertemente la mesa. Se levantó bruscamente y salió del comedor hacia su despacho.

¡Bajo sus narices! ¡¿No tenían vergüenza?!

La alta y rubia figura de Lucius se paseó por el estudio una y otra vez, miles de imágenes y preguntas saltando a su mente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esto? ¿Cómo haría para que lo confirmaran? Porque sabía que confrontarlos no era la solución, él lo negaría por respeto a sus amos y ella lo evitaría como a las preguntas inquisidoras de las señoras de sociedad.

Tenía que pensar en algo. Algo que no dejara duda de lo que sucedía. Y entonces lo supo, sólo había una manera de asegurarse que la verdad saliera a flote.

Se acercó al escritorio donde tenía los Polvos Flu, tomó un puñado, se acercó a la chimenea. "Spiner's End." fue lo último que se escuchó antes de desaparecer.

Severus Snape era un hombre reservado, no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho no buscaba tener muchos amigos. A Severus le interesaban otras cosas. Le gustaba tener su tiempo para leer entre misión y misión, no ser atropellado por subordinados idiotas y… la moda. No entendía por qué, pero le encantaba la moda, y era un sueño suyo ir a Milán pero eso no podía compartirlo con el resto de los Mortífagos.

Por ello se sobresaltó cuando Lucius Malfoy entró por su chimenea. No tanto porque fuera extraño que llegara otro Mortífago a su casa, sino porque si Snape no tuviera excelentes reflejos, Malfoy lo hubiera visto leyendo Vogue.

– Lucius, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Severus… – intentó comenzar el rubio, pero no supo cómo continuar. – Necesito un favor. – las palabras salieron de su boca con mucho esfuerzo. Malfoy nunca pedía ayuda.

Severus miró a Lucius, pasear por su sala, incrédulo. Lucius era conocido por su orgullo y no por su habilidad para pedir ayuda. Algo serio estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué sucede, Lucius? – preguntó entre preocupado y curioso.

– Necesito Veritaserum, el más potente que tengas… – se podían ver los engranajes trabajando en la cabeza de Malfoy.

– ¿El Señor Oscuro te envió? – Severus no era conocido por hacer favores.

– Es un favor… personal… – Snape nunca había visto a Lucius batallar tanto contra su naturaleza.

– Lucius, sabes que el Veritaserum es una poción difícil de conseguir, más difícil de preparar, no tengo de sobra para _regalar_.

– Lo sé perfectamente, Severus. Pero un Maestro de las Pociones como tú, no debe tener ningún problema para hacer otra tanda. – razonó y aduló Lucius, luego de unos minutos sin respuesta, – Nombra tu precio.

Esto sorprendió a Severus, si Lucius estaba dispuesto a llegar a esas cosas era porque estaba realmente desesperado. Y si estaba desesperado podría pedir lo que fuera.

Allí fue cuando Snape supo exactamente lo que quería, no era mucho, era algo que parecería frívolo e insignificante, pero le daría la oportunidad de cumplir uno de sus sueños sin que el resto de los Mortífagos lo molestaran por el resto de la vida. Una solución tan sencilla, y que lo solucionaría todo, tendría lo que quería y Lucius no se atrevería de desmentir lo que los demás dijeran por miedo a ser descubierto en su debilidad.

Mientras esto pasaba por la cabeza de Severus, Malfoy pensaba en su esposa; en su esposa y… el elfo. En Dobby tomándola de la nuca para acercarla a si y besarla. En Narcissa acariciando con ternura los pelos del sobaco de Dobby. Él dándole de comer fresas con chocolate a su esposa, mientras esta ríe con placer de alguna broma.

– Una hebra de cabello. – dijo finalmente Snape, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

Cuando Lucius llegó a la Casa Malfoy con el Veritaserum en la mano, era obvio que le había dado la hebra de cabello a Snape, no había ni preguntado para qué lo necesitaba, y poco le hacía falta. Cuando le escribieran de Milán la semana siguiente, se enteraría de cómo utilizó Snape esa hebra de cabello. Sin embargo ahora estaba enfocado en su mujer.

Le ordenó al elfo que le hiciera un té para compartir con su esposa y esperó en la biblioteca a que fuera servido. Hoy sería el último día que le tomarían el pelo en su propia casa.

Lucius miró la taza humeante de té mientras Narcissa humedecía sus labios en ella, tanteando la temperatura del líquido antes de ingerirlo. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, mientras él comía un bocadillo y esperaba que la poción hiciera efecto.

– Narcissa, tenemos que hablar. – Lucius dijo luego de un rato. La antigua señora Black lo miró sorprendida, Lucius nunca le había dirigido esas palabras antes.

– ¿Sucede algo, Lucius? – intentó averiguar hacia dónde iba la relación.

– Lo sé, – dijo como si todo estuviera clarificado con esa frase.

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó extrañada la mujer.

– ¿Estás teniendo una relación con la servidumbre? – preguntó tajante, para no darle tiempo a pensar.

Narcissa sintió como de sus labios saldría, en un movimiento casi monótono, una respuesta; que para bien o para mal no quería dar; no sabía si por ser negativa o por la indignación de que su marido le hiciera esa clase de preguntas. La señora Malfoy había estado bajo los efectos de la Poción de la Verdad en otras oportunidades, por lo que se mordió los labios en un intento desesperado de hacerlos callar.

Lucius la miraba inquisidor, con un aire de superioridad, rabia y… ¿tristeza?, no creía que él fuera capaz de sentir algo por ella, no después de tantos años de indiferencia. Volvió a escuchar la pregunta:

– ¿Tienes algo con Dobby, Narcissa? – y sintió el sabor de la sangre emanar de sus labios prensados entre sus dientes, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Lucius siguió insistiendo, no sabía si por orgullo, por dolor, o por necesidad de saber la verdad. Lo único que comprendía era que necesitaba la respuesta de los labios de su mujer, de una manera u otra.

– ¡Si! – gritó finalmente Narcissa sin poder contenerse más. – ¡Si he estado con él, ¿es lo que quieres saber?!

La noticia le cayó a Lucius como un balde de agua, la certeza… la certeza era peor que la duda. Aún después de todo, de haber confrontado a su mujer, de cruzar la línea y "drogarla" en que le dijera la verdad, no pensó que fuera posible.

– ¿Por qué? – murmuró más para si que para ella.

Ella sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar y a hablar.

– Porque no estabas, porque desde que nos casamos no me has dirigido ni una mirada, mucho menos una caricia. Él me sonríe, me trata bien, me escucha… atento, prestando atención a lo que digo; hablamos por horas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me escuchaste, Lucius? ¿Que realmente me escuchaste?

Lucius lo meditó, la imágenes de su mujer riendo con Dobby, ella tocando gentilmente el pecho desnudo del elfo, el elfo acariciándola para consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor, ambos en la casa, en _su_ casa.

– ¿Han dormido juntos? – preguntó entre asqueado e indignado.

Ella lo miró fijamente, intentando descifrar por qué se torturaba de esa manera. Por qué Lucius se hacía daño con esas preguntas. Y luego entendió que la que lo había lastimado había sido ella.

– No, no ha llegado a eso… – respondió con sinceridad, no por la poción, sino por voluntad propia. Ya lo había herido suficiente, para continuar con las mentiras.

Lucius se levantó del sillón y caminó fuera de la biblioteca, sin poder aguantar un minuto más en ese lugar. Sacó la varita de su manga y se dirigió a la cocina.

Narcissa lo siguió tratando de evitar que hiciera algo que no le perdonaría. Sin embargo Lucius era más rápido, y con la adrenalina de la rabia aún más. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina pudo escuchar _"Avada Kedavra" _y la luz verde emanar del marco. Allí supo que no había vuelta atrás… todo estaba perdido.


End file.
